Flyback transformers are used with flyback power converters to provide electrical isolation between the power source and load. The transformers are comprised of primary windings and secondary windings around a common core of magnetic material. The voltage produced in the secondary winding is related to the voltage in the primary winding by the ratio of turns between the primary and secondary windings. In a toroidal transformer, the windings are formed around a toroid-shaped core.
It is important to minimize the size of components, including transformers, used in implantable medical devices to reduce the overall size of the implantable device for patient comfort. Also, because implantable devices are generally battery powered it is important to use battery power efficiently by reducing losses due to resistance and thereby extend the battery life.
Miniaturized transformers are often formed by forming the windings around a bobbin to hold the wires and a core is then slipped into the bobbin. Often, the windings are formed around the toroid-shaped core. The bobbin and/or core are placed in a package with the winding wires wrapped around package leads. The packaged transformer is then mounted onto a main circuit board. The package leads add height to the final transformer assembly. Also, the leads add resistance to the transformer assembly and the efficiency of the transformer is reduced by the energy loss resulting from the lead resistance. What is needed is a transformer assembly that reduces or eliminates the disadvantages of using a transformer assembly that includes leads.